A Conversation that NEVER happened
by That'sSomeAvatarSmackTalk
Summary: "Well, I came here because … you're the only other person in the world who's …" he made a strange hand gesture, before sputtering out, "you know – slept with the Avatar," at a scandalous hiss. Crack-ish. Implied Makorra.


A/N: this was so much fun to write XD bit of crack for you.

* * *

><p>He couldn't believe what he was going to do. He knew it would be uncomfortable – the very thought made his stomach twist and his face screw up.<p>

But, at the very least, everyone else was getting all their stuff onto Varrick's ship, preparing to leave the south pole for Republic City – nobody would ever know of this conversation. Bolin was handling his luggage for him, so Mako was free to …

He growled under his breath, then raised his hand and knocked on the door into Katara's house in the southern water tribe.

"Hello?" the old woman called amicably from inside.

Mako cringed already, bringing up his shoulders awkwardly. "Hey, uh, it's Mako – Korra's friend?" he answered, then immediately wished he'd specified that he was her boyfriend – at least then he wouldn't have to clarify later. He chewed the inside of his cheek anxiously.

The door opened, and the short, elderly waterbender peeked out, looking surprised. "Oh. Is everything alright?" she asked, confused.

Mako's brow furrowed, and he cleared his throat nervously. "Um. Yeah, everything's fine, I just … would it be alright if I came inside?" he pressed his lips into a thin line.

Katara arched a brow at him and then stepped back, opening the door for him. "You look very uncomfortable," she commented, somewhat dryly, as he stepped inside and she shut the door behind him. He turned back to her and she gestured to the cushions set in the middle of the room, walking over and sitting down.

Mako sat down as well and let out a snort, "You have no idea."

Katara tucked her hands into opposing sleeves. "Your ship is leaving soon – I imagine you don't have much time to sit and chat. You might as well cut to the chase," she declared plainly.

Mako raised his hand to the back of his neck and narrowed his eyes a little, still anxious. "It's going to sound weird," he hesitated.

Katara's brows went up a little condescendingly. "I'm eighty seven years old and I've raised three children. I very much doubt anything you say could ruffle my feathers," she exhaled slowly, her voice becoming slightly more reassuring. She smiled. "Tell me what's on your mind."

Mako frowned at her, pausing, before he set his features and blurted out, "Well, I came here because … you're the only other person in the world who's …" he made a strange hand gesture, before sputtering out, "you know – _slept _with the Avatar," at a scandalous hiss.

Katara's eyes widened and her features went blank and she was silent for a few seconds. "Okay, I was wrong," she blinked a few times.

Mako's cheeks attained a new, bright red color, and he rubbed his hands over his face, groaning a little. "See? I said it would sound weird."

"And you were right," Katara agreed with a sigh. Then she hesitated, and allowed, "But, I think I know what you're talking about."

Mako removed his face from his hands and looked up, eyes wide and his mouth still screwed up. "You do?" he asked hopefully.

Katara's face was draped in displeasure, but she made a face and went on, "You're talking about Korra going into the Avatar state during … intimacy," she chose the word with a sour taste on her tongue.

Mako crossed his arms over his chest quickly and nodded affirmatively. "Is it … normal? Is it dangerous?" he asked, slight panic seeping into his voice. Pure terror took over his face. "Is that going to happen _every single time?_" he hissed out, brows coming down over his wild eyes.

Katara leaned back a little, her wrinkled face further lined with distaste. "Heavens, no," she waved a hand, then grumbled a little bit and answered, "The first couple of times, you can expect it – that's how it was with Aang," she seemed jealous of sharing this information with the teenager, but then she sighed heavily and added, "Eventually it will become very rare."

Mako stared at her for a moment, then exhaled a heavy breath of relief, hanging his head.

"Now, I think you have a ship to catch," Katara said flatly.

"Yeah," Mako answered, leaping up to his feet. "Thanks," he said gratefully, jogging to the door. His hand was on the knob when he paused and looked back. "Oh, wait, one more question-,"

"No more questions," Katara snapped, swiping the air with a hand, "Now get out so I can pretend this conversation never happened!"

Mako cringed apologetically. "Yes ma'am!" he agreed, tugging open the door and darting out.


End file.
